underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Melanie Cross
Melanie Cross, is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. She is pulled from the river by Julia Shumway after she dropped the egg at the end of Season 1. Before the Dome Hardly anything is known about Melanie's life before the dome came down, except that she is a resident from Chester's Mill. She attended the High School in 1988 and has not aged a day since. She also had a relationship with Sam Verdreaux and was friends with both Lyle Chumley and Pauline Rennie.in 1988 she saw pink stars falling and called Lyle ChumleySam Verdreaux (TV Series)and Pauline Rennieto investigate. When they got to where she saw the stars fall, they found a crater with a meteorite at the core with four blue glowing handprints. They climbed down the crater and placed there hands on the glowing handprints. The meteorite emitted a glowing blue light and cracked, revealing a black egg. They decided to leave, suddenly Melanie stopped them telling them that they should protect the egg now glowing pink.Melanie Crosswas the protector of the egg and they were the first four hands. Lyle Chumley and Sam Verdreaux (TV Series) disagreed and one of them pushed Melanie in the crater and she knocked her head of the meteorite rock.Sam Verdreaux (TV Series)Lyle Chumley and Pauline Rennie decided to keep it a secret and hid her body in the lake and she was classified missing. When Julia Shumway (TV Series) dropped the egg in the lake Melanie Cross emerge and Julia vastly swam to save her to drag her to shore before drowning.Sam Verdreaux (TV Series) ran up to them giving Melanie Cross C.P.R. After Sam Verdreaux (TV Series) treated Melanie Cross and Julia Shumway (TV Series) bullet hole he checked a yearbook from 1988 and found a page with four red handprints than turned it to a picture of Melanie Cross and found a picture of Sam Verdreaux (TV Series)Pauline RennieLyle Chumley and Melanie Cross Under the Dome Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Julia sees Melanie struggling in the water and Julia rushes in and rescues her. Melanie then stays in Sam's cabin and runs away after she wakes up. Melanie is seen by Angie as she is wandering through the town. Melanie is later seen with Linda's corpse, apologizing. Angie sees Melanie again at the school, but Melanie runs away from her. "Infestation" Melanie is discovered in the forest by Norrie and Joe. She comes back to into town with them, and stays with Julia. When Angie is found deceased, Melanie becomes the prime suspect. Both Junior and Joe try to shoot her, but at the last minute, Julia finds evidence that she in fact didn't kill Angie and stops Joe before he can shoot her. "Force Majeure" Melanie is caught by Barbie going through his things, but she tries to tell him that he looks familiar and that is the reason she is looking through his stuff. Julia comes into the room and thinks Barbie is interrogating Melanie. Melanie holes up at the school with Joe and Norrie when red, acidic rain, falls from the sky. Melanie and Joe begin to form a bond, which makes Norrie jealous. When the town gets WiFi temporarily, Joe follows the signal and finds it is coming from the locker that Angie had tried to open when she was murdered. Melanie somehow knows the combination and opens the locker, making Norrie even more suspicious of her. As the group looks through the yearbooks, Joe sees Melanie's photo, which reveals her name. It also reveals that Melanie hasn't aged in 25 years. "Revelation" To Be Added "Reconciliation" To Be Added Personality To Be Added Appearances Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mysteries Category:Female Characters